What Happens After
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: It all happens after the episode where Penny took Sheldon to Disney World and goes from there sorry i forgot the episode name lol My summary sucks so yeah so just read and tell me how it is, bad or good, lol i dont mind. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

The memories keep flooding back, repeating itself over and over in his mind. Leonard just couldn't believe that his relationship with Penny ended just like that and that she just wanted to be friends with him. The pain of losing her over and over again was just getting too much to handle. Ever since that night when they had the conversation while watching Sheldon sleep kept replaying in his head.

He knew that it was over but somehow deep in his heart he wanted the relationship to continue, but he just knew that it was just not meant to be. The only way to get over his depression and to avoid annoying Sheldon whenever he was in his moods was to move away for a while , to get away from everything, away from her. He went over to Sheldon's room and straight away opened the door without knocking.

"Sheldon wake up, we need to talk"

Sheldon woke up and saw Leonard at his doorway and thought to himself "_Oh god, he's in one of his moods already, I'm surprised that he didn't come to me the night after Penny brought me to Disneyworld"_

"Sheldon are you listening to me?" said Leonard as he sat down at the edge of Sheldon's bed. _Oh god this must be serious, he's sitting on the bed "_Sheldon, i think that i may need to move away for a while" Sheldon just blinked at him, not fully understanding what Leonard had meant. Leonard repeated himself again upon seeing the blank face of his genius friend. It took him a few seconds to register what Leonard had said.

"Well if you are going to move in with Koothrapali or Wolowitz, I don't think that's moving away is it, they are going to see Penny when they're here, so that beats the point of moving away isn't it wait I meant her" Sheldon deduced as he got up out of bed. "Also if I might put in my two cents" Sheldon chuckled as he remembered the Simpsons using the phrase "it is because of Penny that you are moving away?" Leonard began to open his mouth in response; Sheldon raised his hand "That was a rhetorical question Leonard, Bazinga"

Leonard looked in amazement as Sheldon said that "you are enjoying this aren't you?" Sheldon looked Leonard in the eyes and chuckled.

"Seriously Sheldon, i am moving away, I've already found an apartment in England and I'm moving out tomorrow" Leonard said to Sheldon as they moved away from Sheldon's Room to the Living Room. Leonard sat down on the couch while watching Sheldon take out the milk from the fridge. "England as in New England or England over the Pond?" asked Sheldon as he poured the milk in to his cup and set it in the Microwave.

"England over the Pond" Leonard stated annoyingly at Sheldon as he made his way to his usual spot on the couch. At that moment Leonard remembered the scene where Penny has explained to Bernadette why she couldn't sit there. _"God she looked so cute and intelligent when she said that...well not that she wasn't intelligent but wow..." _At that same moment Sheldon was asking Leonard a question and was quite obviously annoyed that Leonard wasn't listening to him.

"No wonder you're just a physicist, you just can't seem to focus on one thing" and Leonard was brought back from his thought and was blubbering some words to him. Sheldon repeated the question "have you seriously given some thought to this? I mean it is moving away, I mean far away" Leonard was touched when he heard this; it was if Sheldon the Robot actually cared that him moving away. Leonard spoke what he thought of Sheldon, and Sheldon looked at him for a while and then spoke "well I mean if you are moving away then I would have to ask Koothrapali or Wolowitz to move in here with me, if not whose going to send me to work, the comic book store, certainly wouldn't be Penny, remembered the last time? She left me by the road" Sheldon shuddered as he thought of that event.

"_I take it back; he was just asking that so that he could find a replacement, what a douche" _Leonard thought to himself as he saw Sheldon shudder at the thought when Penny had left him by the road. Then silence came as both of them we're deep in thought. This was because they didn't know what to say, Sheldon being a monkey to social events and Leonard who knew that whatever he said will be countered by Sheldon with some lame excuse.

_After a few minutes _

Leonard decided to pack his things so that he could leave early in the morning when she was still asleep. Sheldon looked up to him "You really are leaving Leonard? I thought that you would have just stayed and that the problem will be solved over the week and you would be having coitus with Penny again" Leonard raised his eyebrow at him "you really think that I'll be having coitus with Penny after what happened?" It took several moments before Sheldon replied "was that sarcasm? Or a rhetorical question" Leonard just waved his hands in the air in defeat and went to his room to pack.

Sheldon still sitting down _"Drats, I should have said sarcasm damn this social thingy" _and sighed in defeat, he stood up and decided that sleep would be the best option now. Morning came and Sheldon woke up _"What a weird dream, I swore that I dreamt about Leonard saying to me that he was leaving" _deducing that it was a dream and that he must have eaten too much Thai food, Sheldon got up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cheerio's. Just about when Sheldon was putting the spoon of Cheerio's in to his mouth there was a knock on the door. Sheldon annoyed that someone was at the door at this time of morning decided to ignore it and continued back to eating his bowl of cheerio's. Just as he was putting the second spoonful of cheerio's, the apartment door flew open revealing Penny.

"I knew you were awake, why didn't you open the door?" Penny said angrily to the innocent looking Sheldon with his bowl of cheerio's

"Why Penny good morning, what are you doing here at this time? Certainly I thought today was your day off and that you would wake in about, another 5 more hours?" Sheldon said ignoring what Penny had said earlier. Penny stared at him and ignored the snide remark.

"Where's Leonard, we need to talk" Penny looked over into the hallway hoping to see Leonard come out his room. Sheldon advised Penny to make Coffee and sit herself down on the couch, standing there in the middle of the doorway wouldn't be much help or make a difference to whether it will help Leonard wake up faster. Penny agreed with what Sheldon said but it was just to shut him up, knowing him, he'll come up with some excuse or reason why Leonard still isn't up.

Twenty minutes pass, Sheldon Finishing of his bowl of cheerio's along with the running credits of Doctor Who, Leonard still wasn't out. Penny sitting there fidgeting ever since she sat there annoyed Sheldon. "Oh for god sakes stop fidgeting woman" with that Sheldon stood up and walked over to Leonard's room, Penny smiling that it worked.

_*Knock Knock* Leonard *Knock Knock* Leonard *Knock Knock* Leonard_

"_Odd, there's no response, usually there would be or a snide remark coming from Leonard" _ Deciding that Leonard must be in one of those sleep like logs metaphor, he opened the door.

Penny still sitting there, fidgeting; _"Leonard...I'm sorry I didn't mean all those things I said and I certainly didn't mean to stay as friends and for us to break up, I have always wanted us to be more than friends, you mean a lot to me and there is no way I could ever let you go, you are more a man than all the men I've dated before, you were always there when I needed someone..You were there when times got rough...I cant bear losing you, I've already known the feeling of losing you when you went to the North Pole, I'm sorry that I couldn't say the three words you said to me that night because I was afraid, afraid that I'd make the same mistake but now I know that this time its different and I now have the courage to say it and I mean it.. I love you Leonard...my little homunculus"_

Penny still deep in her thoughts didn't notice that Sheldon sat back in his usual spot until Sheldon made some weird sounds. "Oh Sheldon you're back, where's Leonard?' looking at the hallway in anticipation that Leonard will be out in a moment.

"That's the thing Penny, Leonard isn't there in his room. His room is empty" as Sheldon finished his sentence, it took a few minutes before she could register what he had said, Penny couldn't believe what he was saying, she dropped the mug she held in her hands in shock, "Leonard's Mug of _i love physics"_ and saw it shatter when it hit the ground, just like their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note **

To Bimrin: Thanks for the 1st review, I'm not quite sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but I know that I don't want it to be really short

To Princessakarlita411: Heheh Thanks will do

To Arraytime: Thanks Array

Sorry for the delay in uploading my 2nd Chapter, been quite busy with some stuff but now without further ado the next chapter. I dunno if it's great or not, so review it and tell me your views.

"That can't be true, please tell me this is one of your bad jokes Sheldon" Penny said quietly still looking at the broken mug on the floor,

"Surely Penny, I Professor Sheldon Cooper would never joke about things like this and might I add that I am still quite new to this social thingy that I don't even know whether I can even do bad jokes at times like this." Sheldon stated staring at Penny from the kitchen. Realizing that Penny wasn't listening to a word he had said, Sheldon sighed and started to make way to the couch and sat beside her. It took a few moments before they spoke anything and Penny was the first to break the silence

"Why did he leave Sheldon? He must have told you something before he left" Penny said tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at Sheldon. Sheldon being new to social situations didn't know what to do; all he could do was stutter gibberish. Penny couldn't take it, the shock that was caused by Leonard leaving, stood and ran to her apartment, sobbing leaving a very Stunned Sheldon in her wake,

"I will never understand these things" Sheldon said out loud as he saw the door to Apartment Room 4b close. "Might as well clean up this mess"

England, Heathrow Airport

Leonard felt like a new man as he walked outside the airport terminal doors, he sighed but it was sigh of relief, he knew that running away was a cowards way out but it was the only way and he knew that only time can mend the wounds of his broken heart. _It's time for a change and what better way to do it then here in England, a new change of scenery, culture, lifestyle _Leonard thought to himself_ might as well get started, _with that he went to the taxi stand and hailed himself a taxi.

Many hours later

Leonard stood in front of his apartment yawning, as the taxi driver unloaded his bag from the trunk. Leonard thanked the taxi driver and paid him and off the taxi went. _A new change, this is what it is _Leonard thought to himself as he carried his bag through the doors. Leonard was amazed at the interior of the apartment, it was quite modern not like the outside of the apartment and he chuckled to himself as he found out that the apartment had a working elevator unlike his previous one. Leonard didn't realize that someone had come up behind him until that person had poked him in the back. Leonard was caught by surprise this, he let out a girly shriek and turned around to see what had poked him and to his surprise it was a very cute girl chuckling at him

"Didn't mean to scare you there _miss_" the girl said laughing. Leonard embarrassed by this had turned two shades of red. "No need to get embarrassed, I was just playing with you. So how might I help you?" she said with her pretty smile.

It took a moment for Leonard to compose himself before he said "Hi, I'm Leonard Hofstadter and I'm looking for the Landlord here. He informed me that there were a couple of things that needed to be settled here before I can move in, so would you happen to know where he is?"

The girl eyed Leonard up and down and this made Leonard uneasy and Leonard repeated himself to her. The girl chuckled at his behaviour "I'm not gonna eat you, you know so you don't have to be on the edge" the girl said "oh yeah before we go meet the Landlord, there's a question I want to ask, care to indulge?" the girl asked and Leonard raised his eyebrow at her and decided that it wouldn't hurt him, nodded.

"Are you married? " Leonard stunned by the question, shook his head and now starting to eye the girl closely knowing that there was bound to be another question and he was right "Since you aren't married and I know that you're not gay, judging by the way you dress" Leonard stared at the girl as she put a finger to her mouth, making it look like she was thinking hard _'why is she asking me these questions, and we just only met, though she is cute, focus Leonard focus, I think I have to say something here before she asks another question' "_Ummmmm hi there, I'm kinda tired and it was a long flight, so i appreciate it if you could lead me to the Landlord so that I can get the keys to my apartment and rest" Leonard said in one breath before the girl could ask another question.

The girl looked at Leonard, obviously stunned that he could say what he said in one breath smiled. "Sure, let me show you where it is" the girl said leading him to the elevator. Two floors up and both of them now standing in front of apartment 3a, Leonard stared at the door for a while clearly he didn't understand why they were standing in front of this apartment. "So umm is this the landlords' apartment?" Leonard asked the girl who was busy searching for something in her pocket; clearly wasn't listening to what Leonard had said. Right about when Leonard wanted to repeat his question, the girl shouted triumphantly "Ah-ha! Here it is" and she dangled a key in front of Leonard's face, who looked confused "Here is the key to your apartment Mr Leonard Hofstadter, enjoy your stay" she said happily and walked to the elevator, pressing the down button.

Leonard still confused, looked at the girl as she stepped in to the elevator, it took him a few moments and realized that the cute girl must be the Landlord's daughter or something. '_Obviously since she had the key to my apartment and she knew where to go, the only logical reasoning here is that the cute girl must be the daughter to the landlord here' Leonard thought to himself watching the elevator doors closing. _Just as the elevator doors were closing, they popped upon and the girl's head popped out "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name. Its Catherine or Cat for short, see you later Mr Hofstadter, and I'll explain everything to the Landlord, So no need to worry about the final details." And with that the elevator doors closed, going down.

Leonard still looking at elevator where the girls head was before, thought to himself _'God, I just can't get a break' _and off he went, unlocking the door to his new apartment.

Penny's Apartment

Penny was in bed, wrapped in her blankets, tissue all round her. She was curled in a cat like position, eyes puffy from all the crying she did. She still couldn't believe that Leonard had left and she put the blame on herself for that happening. '_Stupid Penny, it's your entire fault that Leonard left. If you just hadn't said what you had said that night, all this wouldn't have happened and it could have been different, Leonard might still be here and in bed with you, holding you in his arms.' _She cried even harder now, realizing that she missed the warmth of Leonard's body as he hugged her while her head laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

*Knock Knock* Penny *Knock Knock* Penny *Knock Knock* Penny

"Go away Sheldon, I'm not in the mood" Penny screamed from her bedroom. The knocking stopped. '_Thank God, for once he understood' _Just as soon as Penny had relaxed herself and went back to pity mode, the knocking started again. _'I am going to kill him since Leonards not around, no one's going to stop me' _Penny thought to herself as she stomped furiously to the door. She started screaming obscene words as opened the door, and was shocked that it wasn't Sheldon, but instead was Raj who looked like he would cry on the spot.

"Oh dear god, I am so sorry Raj, I thought you were Sheldon." Raj just nodded his head that he acknowledged that it was all right. "So Raj what's up?" Penny asked and Raj gave Penny a note; since Raj couldn't talk to girls unless he was drunk. Penny read the note and looked up to him with eyebrows raised "Sheldon asked you to give me this note saying to come to the apartment so that we could talk?" Raj nodded. "Oh for...Fine lets go" Penny grabber her key from the bowl and closed the door. _'I suppose this is better than weeping on my bed, besides I think my eyes are so puffy I think ill explode if I get more puffed.'_

There in the apartment was Sheldon, Howard and Bernadette as Raj and Penny both walked in. "Okay Moon Pie what's the problem" Penny said to Sheldon, who was annoyed that he was called Moon Pie as the other sniggered. "Only MeMaw calls me Penny and stop sniggering" Sheldon said looking at the others. "I suggest you sit down Penny, and the reason why I called you here is because of Leonard" Right at that moment, when Sheldon said Leonard's name, Penny's eyes started to water. "Don't you dare start crying Penny; if you do I won't tell you"

Penny looked at Sheldon her eyes filling up with tears "Tell me what Sheldon? That he ran away, I know that already, I could figure that out by myself you know, I'm not that stupid" Penny said and Sheldon took a moment to analyse what she said and Penny realized that Sheldon was coming up with a retort she quickly added "so what is it that you wanted to tell me Sheldon" Realizing that Penny wasn't interested in his explanation that she was indeed a bit stupid, he chuckled to himself at this point, and penny threw a pillow at him. "Move it Sherlock or the next thing I throw is something breakable"

"Okay okay no need to get snippy at me, well remember when you asked me where Leonard had run off to..." Sheldon said slowly, looking at Penny for any signs of hostility "I think I know where he went to" Penny looked hopeful at hearing this and her eyes began to come back to life.

"Where Sheldon, where did he run off to? Surely not back to his mother, would he?" Penny said

"Well I would if she were my mother, she is amaz....okay let me continue" seeing that Penny was arming herself with the bowl "Before the night Leonard ran off, he confided in me that he was moving away from here and from you Penny, let me finish" Sheldon saw that Penny wanted to say something and before she could he continued "so that both of you can mend your wounds, well I think more like his but anyways if you would like to know where he is, then it'd be best that I tell you, rather than waste your time at the comic book store and the Thai Restaurant" Looking at Raj and Howard, they looked at their feet in disgrace " Leonard is in England, well moved to England I might say" Sheldon finished and the rest of them looked stunned upon hearing the news that Leonard had moved to England.

Penny couldn't hold back the tears now, she was crying on the sofa now, hands in her face upon hearing the news that Leonard had moved away to England and away from her. Bernadette sat beside Penny and tried to console her, seeing that she wouldn't stop crying anytime soon, Howard suggested to Bernadette that she take Penny back to her Apartment.

With the girls in Penny's Apartment, that left Raj, Howard and Sheldon in the room. The three of them sat in the living room not knowing what to do, until Raj asked them 'Do we order three dumplings or do we still order the four dumplings?" The others just stared at Raj when he said this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is quite a short one, as I've decided to make this like a teaser for the next chapter. I've been missing in action a long time, a lot of stuff happened to me, and finally i found some time to write. I have to apologize because I haven't written anything in quite a while so I'm a bit rusty

Leonard went into his new apartment, let out a sigh of relief as he saw the space of the apartment and saw that it was already furnished. _This space is all mine, no more sharing with other people. No more roommate act, no more nonsense. I can do whatever I want. _Leonard put down his bag and took off his jacket, and started to explore his new apartment. Later he found out that the apartment had two bedrooms, 1 Master bedroom he guessed because there was a connecting bathroom in it, and 1 small bedroom down the hall to the right leading to the kitchen. There was also one bathroom in the hall, maybe for guests, Leonard thought to himself. The kitchen wasn't as big as the one he had in America, but it was sufficient. The living area though not as big as the one he had wait, _shared_, made this one look spacious.

He still wasn't used to the idea of living alone in a big apartment like this but eventually he'll get over it. He walked over to the couch and plopped down, and switched on the television. The news was on and was surprised that it was anchored by people he didn't recognize, a few minutes later he giggled to himself. _I forgot, this isn't America anymore, the channels here will be different and also the news channels. _ He flicked channel after channel, memorising what channels were on which one. Right as he was on a channel showing off Star Trek, there was a knock on the door. Leonard pushed his body off the couch, now realising how tired he was from the long flight and journey, opened the door and was surprised to see Catherine the door, beaming at him.

"Hi Mr Hofstadter" She said with her cheery voice. She made her way into the apartment and looked at the place and finally at the television "Looks like you've settled quite nicely "she smiled innocently Leonard looked at her and closed the door. "Is there something wrong, Ms Catherine?" Leonard asked as he sat down on the couch. Catherine took a seat on the couch and looked at Leonard. Leonard even though, in his weary state, realized how beautiful Catherine was, her sweet pink lips, beautiful auburn hair, her brown eyes shining as their gaze met each other. Leonard was taken by surprise, As Catherine shortened the distance between them, and she was now inches away from his face.

"No there isn't any problem, Mr Hofstadter. It's just procedure for me to check up on new tenants to ensure that everything was okay" She said, their gaze still on each other. She closed in even closer, until their lips met.

Leonards' mind was in overdrive. _I've just met this girl, and now she's kissing me! What the hell is going on! Though she does taste nice...Noooo I came to England to avoid this! No! I came here to run away from Penny, so that our wound would heal! _

Catherine now was unbuttoning Leonard's shirt, their kiss getting more intimate. _OMG! She's unbuttoning my shirt, what the hell am I gonna do! _It took a while for Leonard to decide what he was going to do, as Catherine now took of her shirt to reveal her much toned body. _Situations like this, don't happen twice, so what the hell, No one is gonna know what happened except for Captain Kirk, he snickered. I deserve this after what's happened to me. _He returned the kiss and what happened there, only Captain Kirk knew.


End file.
